


gentle kisses

by sakumaritsu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, confession babey!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakumaritsu/pseuds/sakumaritsu





	gentle kisses

he exhales, slowly. counts the seconds, looks around the room he's already familiar with, and then takes in a breath. today would be the day he stops denying it, he's already been stupid enough about everything. it's hard hearing your best friend tell you he loves you but it's even harder pretending like you don't love him too. 

the door opens, and he hears that voice he'd never admit to adoring. ritsu's sleepy but clear calling of the nickname he'd never say he loved hearing jolts him to attention, and he lets out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding. he manages to get out that rei let him in, trying not to trip over his words. ritsu barely hears him, as he collapses onto the bed and lets out a heavy sigh. he looks mao over, and gives him the slightest smile that sends his heart rate soaring. 

"you missed me," he mumbled gently, stretching his hand out to touch his cheek only to settle for resting it on his arm. mao flushes, just slightly, and moves his eyes to the floor. "i might've," he gently replied, exhaling, and continues with "i was worried about you, that's all!"

 _damn it,_ his mind cries at the repetitive downplay of his feelings. he ignores it, breathes out again, and manages a smile. 

"i actually, uh, needed to talk to you about something," he begins, hoping ritsu gets the message. the other cocks his head to the side in curiosity, sitting up slightly.

"about~?" 

mao swallows. "i… well. i. um," he stammers, then puts his face into his hands. "i lied to you about my feelings, and i think i'm in love with you," he managed to get out, into his hands. ritsu blinks. 

"what was that, maa-kun?" he muses, gently pulling mao's hands from his face and opting to hold them instead. to his delight, it turns him bright red. 

so he slowly pulls one of mao's hands to his face and kisses his knuckle, gently. he kisses the other ones one by one and by the time he gets to the last one mao is _trembling_ , watching him with a near feverish expression. he smiles and turns their hands around, giving one last kiss to the middle of his best friend's- no, his soulmate's- palm, and it sends mao over the edge as he pushes ritsu down and kisses him like the world is ending. 

"i…" he swallows. "i love you."

"i love you too," ritsu replies, and they both mean it.


End file.
